It is known in the art that display materials may be formed for backlighting displays such as those utilized in backlighted display materials for advertising, as well as backlighted decorative displays of photographs. These materials generally are formed on a sheet of polyester which maintains the material rigidly and without wrinkles for display in the backlighted unit. These materials, while successful, have the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive in that the polyester backing material is expensive and the adjustment of the apparatus utilized for laying down sensitized photographic materials to handle rigid display materials is expensive and time-consuming.
It is known that photographic materials may be placed onto resin coated papers, as this is the most common way for photographs to be displayed. However, resin-coated papers commonly utilized are relatively thick and not particularly translucent.
There are backlighted displays such as those used in bus stops and other areas where low cost backlighted advertising is desired. Lithographic prints on paper are now used for low cost backlighted displays However, these prints are not of photographic quality. Further, if backlighted materials were not so expensive, the use of these materials in advertising could be normally expanded. For instance, the lighting in buses could be through such low cost advertising material, rather than being poster style advertising.